<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>убеди самого себя by sssalty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210849">убеди самого себя</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssalty/pseuds/sssalty'>sssalty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssalty/pseuds/sssalty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Куроо учится уже три года и отчаянно борется с собой. О побегах и неуверенности, а еще о том, что порой стоит просто поддаться неуловимому, чтобы поймать нечто большее.<br/>И найти себя.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>убеди самого себя</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Должно ли это было случиться?<br/>Вероятнее всего да, ведь ты сам никогда не знаешь, что произойдет за очередным поворотом истории.<br/>Хотел ли этого Куроо?<br/>Всеми возможными силами он старался бороться, но выходило, если честно, просто отвратительно.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>После окончания старшей школы, даже после трех курсов университета он верил только в одну идею, с которой жил каждый день: «Время проходит и чувства пройдут». Он думал, что это должно было сработать.<br/>Когда-нибудь.</p><p>Внутренних сил хватало на то, чтобы держаться за мысль, сформированную в четкое прямоугольное напоминание. До последней минуты пробежки, даже после душа, который должен был освежить, но лишь добавил духоты в мысли, от которых и так не было покоя. Даже в тот момент, когда дорогой сердцу (стоило бы добавить все тот же, но имеет ли это значение?) однокурсник снова настойчиво звал его на вечеринку, посвященную встрече первокурсников.<br/>Стоило бы отказаться в этот раз, помня еще прошлый год, когда отчаяние в поисках было заглушено непомерным количеством алкоголя, которое вылилось в ужасное утро и прочие последствия.</p><p>- Не хочу показаться занудой, - в случае с Куроо ему никогда и никто не приписывал никаких прозвищ, но предупредить стоило, - но скоро распределение новых тем курсовых. Я бы хотел заняться своей раньше, чтобы не бегать как в том году за два дня до сдачи.<br/>- И когда это ты только успел стать таким дотошным к учебе?<br/>- Никогда не поздно начать жизнь заново, знаешь, - в голосе не было фальши, он искренне убеждал себя, что так и есть.<br/>Каждое утро уже будучи взрослым студентом он повторял одну и ту же мантру или аффирмацию, тут кому как удобнее:<br/>«То, что было в старшей школе, должно там и остаться, Тецуро. Нет никакого смысла продолжать уничтожать себя».</p><p>Нельзя сказать, что у него не было силы воли или дара убеждения, он же справлялся каким-то чудом последние четыре года. Просто сам способ казался слишком оторванным от реальности.<br/>Не стоит всё-таки осуждать человека за такие предпочтения.<br/>Каждый продирается сквозь жизнь как может.<br/>Да и ему иногда начинало нравиться разговаривать со своим упрямым отражением, которое хоть и было отчасти привлекательным и даже (о боже) милым, но достаточно упрямо твердило прямо в лицо:<br/>1. Убеждать себя как действие не работало от слова совсем, сколько бы он ни пытался.<br/>2. Он был влюблен на протяжении пятого года своей жизни в очаровательные фантазии о мальчике, которого встречал всего несколько раз в своей жизни. В лагерях, посвящённых волейболу, и на площадке, играя как в последний раз. Хотя.. это и был последний раз.</p><p>Проблема, что естественно, не состояла в факте влюбленности в мальчика, коим и сам Тецуро являлся всю свою жизнь. Она даже не сводилась к долгому принятию самого себя и выстраданным личным дневникам с любовными посланиями. По правде говоря, для того, чтобы являться проблемой, достаточно было просто одного существования блондина по имени Цукишима Кей в радиусе пяти метров от взгляда Куроо Тецуро.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Не будем скрывать очевидных вещей: когда в окружении стайки симпатичных студенток и студентов появляется приятный, свободный молодой человек, отдавший большую часть своей нежной юности спорту, в учебном классе начинает немного подниматься температура. О нет, никто не считает Куроо Тецуро сердцеедом или кандидатом на обложку ежемесячного журнала студентов. Однако, появись его фотография там, можно было бы поднять продажи процентов на тридцать точно. Стоило обратиться с таким коммерческим предложением в клуб журналистики. Под проценты за вклад в великое и ужасное дело производства новостей и сплетен, приправленных шутками и объявлениями о сдаче жилья неподалеку от кампуса.<br/>Но не будем отвлекаться, а то придется снова переслушивать лекции по всемирной истории, которые записываются на диктофон, ибо голос преподавателя - скука смертная, а на однотипных белых слайдах с черными пометками об эпохах можно было бы писать кровью: всё равно никто не читает.</p><p>Куроо не особо чтил историю. В его собственной были разные моменты, но серьезно, неужели каждый уважающий себя студент должен разбираться в прошлом настолько досконально? Попахивает исторической рефлексией, откройте окно.<br/>Сзади трое девушек упорно пытались выяснить, на какой концерт им стоит отправиться в пятницу, что стоит прочитать из Кафки после университета в кофейне и стоит ли вкладываться в отношения, в которых партнёр ведет себя как откровенный урод, гад и много других слов, которые каждый может продолжить в меру своей осведомленности об отношениях. Обычные вопросы жизни, что с них взять?<br/>Сам же Тецуро просматривал конспекты к следующему семинару и непозволительно долго думал об обеде, в чем винить его не стоит, но фантазии, которые оказывают на желудок прямое влияние, обычно приводят к неловким ситуациям. Например в идеальной слышимости аудитории, которая как всегда удачно замолчала, может раздаться что-то больше похожее на крик умирающего.<br/>«Стоило позаботиться о завтраке, а не просыпаться в последнюю минуту самого лучшего будильника, - думал он. - Хотя лучший он только из-за того, что поспать удалось на несколько минут дольше».<br/>Спаситель был найден очень скоро в виде двух половинок от хлеба, в которых сплелись ветчина и сыр, щедро залитые соусом. Лучшее время в учебной жизни - это, конечно, большие перерывы, которые осенью можно проводить на воздухе недалеко от курилки. Легкие спасибо не скажут, но в суровых реалиях сессий и горящих последних страниц докладов нужно как-то выживать.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Стоило бы отметить, что это произошло совсем не так, как показывают в кино. Мир не остановился, красивый кадр подобран был совершенно ужасным работником, лучше его уволить, да и музыки не было от слова совсем. При этом Тецуро вряд ли обратил должное внимание, потому что с его стороны все выглядело прекрасно настолько, что он замер и возможно перестал дышать. Казалось, напряглась каждая мышца в его теле, что сказывалось на качестве еды в руках, но факт оставался фактом.</p><p>Напротив Куроо Тецуро, буквально в нескольких метрах, красиво выпускал пар Цукишима Кей в компании малознакомых и второстепенных людей.<br/>Могло даже показаться, что на секунду, буквально на долю, парень замешкался, потому что реальность казалось слишком похожа на очередную выдумку раззадорившейся фантазии, которая была часто на шаг впереди. Если бы рядом был хоть кто-то, кто мог разделить этот момент, Тецуро попросил бы ущипнуть его или хоть как-то подсказать, потерял ли он сознание от голода или все это действительно происходит.</p><p>Мир не остановился и не рухнул. Деревья покачивались от ветра, птицы о чем-то переговаривали вдалеке, машины ехали по своим делам. Одни студенты старались ускоряться, чтобы не опаздывать на пару, другие вальяжно выходили из корпуса под дружное «да ну эту экономику, все равно не отмечают», а Цукишима Кей все еще стоял напротив и активно не замечал ничего, кроме непринужденной беседы.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>- Когда там эта вечеринка первокурсников? - Куроо выглядел так, как и две пары до этого, при этом старался унять ритмы сердца и дрожь в пальцах.<br/>- В субботу, - одногруппник даже глаз от конспекта не поднял, лениво перелистывая страницы.<br/>- Я хочу пойти, - дело ведь оставалось за малым: просто попасть на событие для новеньких, найти то, что успел обронить по дороге жизни, не умереть от инфаркта, дожидаясь субботы и еще несколько не таких важных дел, чтобы вносить их в список.<br/>- Ты же хотел «заниматься курсовой», - нараспев протянул тот-самый-однокурсник, который несвоевременно решил припомнить старое, - чтобы «не бегать как в том году», Тецуро? Куда делся весь запал на новую жизнь с нового семестра? Тебя хватило ровно на неделю, друг, сила воли железная, а логика непробиваемая.<br/>- Планы меняются, жизнь скоротечна, а ты все-таки зануда, Бокуто, - парень примостился рядом, высматривая что-то новое в переписке с родителями.<br/>- В следующий раз, когда надумаешь менять жизнь, зови меня с собой, вместе протянем недели две.<br/>На том и порешили.</p><p>Сложно было сказать, что связывало парней помимо постоянного соперничества и тренировок в школьное время. Тогда они считали себя лучшими друзьями, которые никогда и ни за что не расстанутся, их дружба будет крепче, чем основание многоэтажного дома, однако все строения имеют свойство обрушаться. В крайних случаях, конечно.<br/>Они ругались несколько раз во время университета, даже разъехались на втором курсе, когда стало тошно видеть одно и тоже лицо почти двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Стоит сделать пометку, что на втором курсе Тецуро вообще успел разочароваться в обучении, что привело к постоянному отсутствию на парах, а Котаро, сначала прогуливавший ради поддержки друга, стал в итоге единственным оплотом спокойствия и миролюбия, на который было очень удобно однажды выплеснуть всё.<br/>Кто никогда не ругался с лучшим другом наверное подумает: «Что такого в простой ссоре? Поругались и помирились, дело совершенно обыденное». Многие бы согласились, если бы не внутренние упрямство и чувство вины, которые часто стоят на пути примирений. Разговаривать при помощи самого простого инструмента или рта умеют многие, но чаще прибегают к посреднику в виде сообщений или смешных картинок, которые должны растопить границы конфликта. Именно поэтому в конце одного из самых тоскливых месяцев лета Куроо получил несколько изображений кошек, под которыми красовались абсурдные надписи, а затем короткое «на тебя похож». После одной переписки, нескольких телефонных разговоров и прощения всё встало на свои места: друг занял почетное место в сердце, а картинки отправились в сохраненное на случай крайней необходимости. Для переговоров определенного рода, вы поняли.<br/>В этом учебном году парни снова делили жизнь напополам, домашние работы по смежным предметам также, но съезжаться не торопились, опасаясь бытовых ссор и нового витка недопонимания.<br/>Некоторые отношения бережнее сохраняются на расстоянии чуть большем, чем одна комната в общежитии.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Инфаркта всё-такие не случилось под дружные аплодисменты первых курсов медицинского университета через дорогу, но нервы немного шалили. Последние двадцать минут начала яркого субботнего дня Куроо Тецуро проводил в отчаянии. Повод был прекрасный: встреча с влюбленностью школьных лет, но дорогая настолько, что хотелось вытащить вместе с корнями, фантазия накидывала возможные развития событий, от которых стало бы плохо любому человеку.<br/>Одним из вариантов была обычная плохая память. Вдруг Цукишима успел забыть все, что было между ними: уроки блоков, перепалки и стычки, которые успешно сменялись разговорами о жизни? Люди меняются, интересы отходят в прошлое как и когда-то близкие люди, всякое ведь случается.<br/>Этот вариант можно было успешно придавить кое-чем более ужасным. К примеру, разбитым сердцем. Хорошо, все друг друга помнят, но были ли карты в руках Куроо круче, чем умелая игра Цукишимы? Точно ли под маской безразличия, которая трескалась на доли секунды всего один раз, скрывалась хоть капля заинтересованности?<br/>Страшнее этих вариантов мог быть только тот, что встречаешь в закоулке, отведенном на поплакать, и который радостно мерцает «ОТНОШЕНИЯ». Даже если неуловимое было поймано, стал ли Кей хранить это? Почему он оказался в Токио именно сейчас? Мог ли он встретить кого-то, кто затмил любые воспоминания и перечеркнул все, что могло бы состояться?</p><p>В наихудшем настроении Тецуро писал сообщения на другой конец Токио, где сонный, потому что еще даже не ложился Кенма, только закончил очередной марафон увлекательной игры и собирался не видеть белого света ближайшие сутки. «Дружба - это так чудесно,» - можем только надеяться, что именно с такой мыслью, держа кружку с горячим кофе, Кенма набирал номер Куроо.<br/>- Я не понимаю твоей паники от слова совсем, - вместо приветствия мрачно начал немного искаженный недосыпом и телефонными линиями голос. - Только не надо грузить меня своими глупыми фантазиями, что все это мираж, а ты лишь заблудшая душа в пустыне.<br/>- Я.., - конечно, хотелось выплеснуть всю информацию сразу, но Тецуро действительно задумался. Трубка молчала в ответ, возмущенно позвякивая ложкой, - я.. паникую. Я правда просто очень паникую перед неизвестностью.<br/>- При этом ты четыре раза сдавал экзамены, когда даже имя преподавателя с трудом мог вспомнить. Ты отбил свою оценку за курсовую, хотя тебе задали больше вопросов, чем любому из твоей группы. Я могу бесконечно вспоминать, как ты каждый раз умудрялся выкрутиться из ситуаций с твоими подкатами, но зачем, если ты все равно сейчас лежишь на кровати и пытаешься ныть как несправедлива к тебе судьба. У тебя талант, Куроо, - в такие моменты Кенма говорил громко и четко, пытаясь скорее внушить свое мнение, чем просто высказаться, - талант влипать в истории, о которых пишут книги, и выходить из них подозрительно просто и легко.<br/>Слова, которые Куроо знал, потому что и сам достаточно отчетливо понимал, но лишний раз повторённые, все-таки смогли запустить механизм самоуверенности и отваги, и после получаса болтовни обо всем, он чуть более решительно открыл шкаф, выбирая одежду для встречи.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Маршрут был всегда одинаков: в клубе пить дорого, поэтому пьем до клуба, на голодный желудок нас развезет так, что лучше будет остаться дома, поэтому нужно поесть, а хороший аппетит нужно еще нагулять. Следуя верному плану Бокуто с Куроо уже полчаса бегали в парке, время от времени перекидываясь фразами в одном контексте, но немного оторванными от логики обычного диалога.<br/>- А я ему и говорю, - Котаро придерживался ровного темпа, чуть замедлившись, чтобы полностью рассказать историю, - что если нужен хороший редактор, то можно обратиться к Акааши.<br/>- Ты сам воруешь время рядом с ним, - с усмешкой вставил Тецуро, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Ему последнее время не хватало выносливости на фоне друга, в чем признаваться совершенно не хотелось, - а потом жалуешься, что никак не можешь его позвать на свидание.<br/>- Я помогаю ему с клиентами, и он никогда не жаловался, - у друга голос ровный, дыхание идеальное, ну что за человек такой. - А насчет свиданий я не волнуюсь больше. Недавно нам на философии сказали, что «судьба - вещь загадочная и непостижимая». Плутарх, конечно, давно жил, но если даже в его время упорством нельзя было добиться расположения, то сейчас мне остается просто смириться и ждать.<br/>Куроо остановился около скамейки, чтобы показать другу свое нежелание продолжать слишком усердный путь к идеальному голоду и телу. Футболку можно было выжимать, поэтому он накинул олимпийку еще со школьных времен и заинтересованно посмотрел на Бокуто:<br/>- Думаю, не время спорить на тему философии, но можешь поразмыслить еще и над Карнеадом, который говорил: «не все происходит от судьбы, ведь кое-что находится и в нашей власти», - от долгого бега ноги казалось потяжелели в несколько раз, но садиться было рано. - Вы знакомы лет пять точно, а иногда мне кажется, что от такого долгого общения можете и фразы заканчивать друг за друга. Я не хочу оскорбить твое смирение, но может стоит просто поговорить?</p><p>Иногда Куроо кажется, что они совсем разные. Сила, привычки, желание развиваться и стремления - всё было схожим, но в деталях расходилось по полюсам. В этом крылась причина некоторых бытовых вопросов, которые они решали как все взрослые люди, играя в камень-ножницы-бумага. При этом Тецуро очень тепло относился к другу, своеобразно выражая свою любовь и осознавая, что без такого плеча пришлось бы очень туго. Порой хотелось покопаться в его голове и понять, в какой именно момент их мнения расходятся и как предотвратить возможные ссоры, но всё, чему он научился за долгие годы - это принимать человека таким, какой он есть. Исправления должны идти не от твоего слишком настойчивого желания быть всегда как слипшиеся конфеты в пачке, а от внутреннего побуждения. Причем всегда с обеих сторон дружбы.<br/>Они оба учились друг у друга: поддерживать по-разному, находить слова в сложные моменты или молчать. Куроо мог представить жизнь без Бокуто очень спокойно и без лишних эмоций, но не хотел. Именно поэтому он вкладывался в каждую совместную минуту и учился быть другом снова и снова.</p><p>- Ты кстати слышал.., - Котаро раскрывал контейнеры на кухонном столе, когда Тецуро вернулся из душа в чистой одежде, которую подбирал слишком тщательно для предстоящего события. Бокуто окинул его цепким взглядом и усмехнулся. - Собрался всех первокурсников сегодня сразить?<br/>- Не слышал, - попытки откинуть одеяло внимания с себя увенчались успехом.<br/>- Кейджи говорил, что Цукишима Кей перевелся к нам, - спокойно продолжил Бокуто, закрывая тему внешнего вида до лучших времен, - тот, который из Мияги, мы еще играли с ним в школе, если помнишь.<br/>События всё разворачивались, а Куроо замер в осознании. В какой момент он стал настолько прекрасным другом, что совсем забыл упомянуть даже вскользь о своем объекте воздыханий? О симпатиях Котаро он узнавал всегда и скорее всего первым, потому что неловкое <em>«я хотел тебе сказать.. ты не подумай, но.. в общем я.. кажется гей»</em>, а последующее за ним <em>«ты мне не нравишься если что, ну только как друг»</em> в летнем лагере до сих пор вызывало легкий смех. Позже они много говорили об этом, принимая себя и друг друга, размышляли об ориентации и примерно к концу первого курса сошлись в бисексуальности. Если быть откровенным на сто процентов, то сказать о симпатии к первогодке из другого города мешали сначала предубеждения, а потом уверенность, что все закончится и совсем уже скоро. Теперь же вина немного придавила изнутри, ведь правду, как и слона, сложно сдерживать в хрустальном пространстве дружбы.<br/>- Помню, - Куроо подавил приступ тошноты небольшим количеством риса и выдохнул, - я в него влюблен кажется.. был.<br/>Повисшей паузой можно было вскрыть вены на руке, если бы очень захотелось, но надежда на лучшее одна из последних приступает к самоубийству.<br/>- Влюблен?<br/>- Типа того, он мне очень нравился, когда мы учились еще в школе, но сам понимаешь, не особо тогда хотелось думать об отношениях на расстоянии, - достаточно легкомысленно для человека в панике произносил Куроо, пытаясь заесть стресс. Струны паузы натянулись сильнее.<br/>- Я думал, ты в школе был без ума от Юкие или Алисы, - задумчиво покрутив палочки в руке, Бокуто повернулся, пытаясь прочесть взгляд друга, и продолжил, - но в таком случае ситуация приобретает еще более интересный оборот.<br/>- В каком это смысле «еще более интересный?», - копируя тон, повторил парень.<br/>- Это я о том, что ты ни разу не упоминал о своей симпатии к Цукишиме, а теперь пытаешься сделать вид, что все нормально, - хитро продолжил тему Котаро, но стоит ли говорить, что далеко в этом диалоге они не продвинулись.</p><p>План шел своим чередом, когда ровно в семнадцать ноль три они наконец смешали дешевую колу с таким же по стоимости виски и устроились на подоконнике. Вид открывался самый студенческий - корпус университета, лес и заправка, с которой часто доносились голоса по громкоговорителю, указывающие куда лучше встать очередному водителю. Из динамика телефона играли какие-то бодрые голоса, которые немного разбавляли тишину общежития субботним вечером, а Бокуто пытался скрутить некое подобие самокрутки.<br/>- Мне кажется, ты скорее курить бросишь, чем научишься их крутить, - заметил Куроо после очередного глотка. Виски и правда делал свое дешевое дело, а именно плавил мозг шаг за шагом и делал очертания будущего немного мягче.<br/>- Я, в отличие от тебя, курю редко, - наконец конец сигареты вспыхнул легким огоньком и послал клубок дыма в темнеющее небо, - предпочитаю оставаться в чистом сознании и не терять форму.<br/>- Ушел бы ты в большой спорт, цены бы тебе не было с твоей силой воли и амбициями.<br/>- Ты в мою судьбу не подглядывай, может и уйду, - прервал Котаро, но так и не начал говорить, увидев пришедшее на телефон уведомление. - Это Кейджи, спрашивает, во сколько мы приедем.<br/>Куроо нравились такие моменты. Если бы он мог записать именно это выражение лица Бокуто на пленку, он бы пересматривал её перед сном. Эмоций было немного, но взгляд приобретал новый оттенок: веселый и спокойный свет теплел еще больше, уступая и приглашая необъяснимое свечение сердца. Скажите, ведь у влюбленного во взгляде можно увидеть этот свет, даже если он длится мгновение и гаснет вместе с экраном смартфона?<br/>- Ты чего?<br/>- Да, - Куроо спрятал улыбку в стакане, делая большой глоток, - просто задумался.<br/>- Тебе бы думать поменьше, а то придумываешь себе разное, потом сиди и распутывай тебя, - Бокуто со смехом всё-таки затушил только разгоревшуюся сигарету.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Их трио, которое образовывалось негласно для вечеринок и посиделок, чтило пунктуальных людей. Акааши не любил опаздывать настолько, что приходил всегда за пятнадцать-двадцать минут, Бокуто не любил опаздывать, потому что Акааши, а Куроо был просто Куроо, и ему было не принципиально. Сегодня же на привычном месте встречи за квартал от клуба не было никого.<br/>- Мы настолько опоздали или настолько раньше пришли? - иронизирующий тон Тецуро был сподвигнут алкоголем в крови и замешательством на лице друга. На трезвую голову с таким тоном они обычно не разговаривали, но сейчас в ответ раздался только смех.<br/>- Кейджи написал, что они задержатся, потому что ему нужно было закончить проект.<br/>- А я говорил, что свидания тебе не дождаться, Котаро, потому что работа всегда встает между вами, - продолжал свои попытки в иронию Куроо, достав пачку сигарет из кармана и поглядывая на внезапно довольного друга. - С кем он будет?<br/>Вопрос так и остался без внятного ответа, потому что на горизонте показались две фигуры, которые Тецуро сразу различил, хотя хотел бы лишь наполовину.<br/>- Прошу прощения за опоздание, Бокуто-сан, - в свойственной манере, хотя они уже давно общались на ты, поприветствовал Акааши. - Цукишима пока еще плохо разбирается в этом районе, он согласился немного подождать, пока я закончу работать.<br/>- Добрый вечер, - повзрослевший голос, который часто хотелось воскресить в памяти, наконец воссоздал картинку полностью. Перед ними стоял тот самый Цукишима Кей, который от прошлого себя носил лишь очки и слишком серьезное выражение лица. - Бокуто-сан, Куроо-сан, очень рад снова встретиться.<br/>Прийти в себя оказалось не так просто, как хотелось бы. Впервые за долгое время Тецуро шел чуть позади рядом с Кейджи, а впереди во всех красках шла экскурсия «Успей узнать все самое интересное об университете за 10 минут». Кей был собой и одновременно казался кем-то новым и далеким, что сковывало и разоружало.<br/>- Плохая была идея его приглашать? - тишину разорвал голос Акааши, который внимательно наблюдал за выражением лица Куроо, пока они стояли в очереди. - Я не думал, что тебе станет настолько неловко в новой компании.<br/>В его словах слышалась совсем явная усмешка, потому что любой в округе знал, что это совсем не то, что ожидаешь от такого парня как Куроо Тецуро. Он не был сердцеедом или душой компании, но легко ладил с новыми людьми, мог с легкостью войти в общение и также просто его разорвать. Смотря на его нынешнее состояние, можно было бы предположить, что парень слишком близко воспринял все к сердцу. На самом же деле, он лишь столкнулся с собственными чувствами снова, не желая верить в реальность и совершенно не понимая, как именно стоит действовать. Изменения временем очень сильная и сложная вещь, потому что даже если внешне человек кажется ровно таким же, то тысячи внутренних процессов, произошедших за всё это время, вырвутся наружу и покажут новую ограненную личность, с которой нужно будет знакомиться снова и..<br/>- Иногда лучше просто быть собой, - вдруг прервал его поток мыслей Акааши, который все это время продолжал наблюдать, не теряя улыбки от происходящего, будто знал чуть больше чем следовало. - Мы все нервничаем, когда сталкиваемся с тем, чего боялись и желали одновременно. Разговаривать и проводить время вместе - самые простые шаги к тому, чтобы узнать друг друга получше. По крайней мере все психологи советуют использовать эти навыки для социализации. Куроо встретил искры в глазах Акааши и улыбнулся в ответ. Обернувшись, Цукишима усмехнулся слегка растерянному взгляду и кивнул будто самому себе.</p><p>Вечер был похож на лето, которого ты ждешь очень долго, а потом летишь по мокрой траве вниз по склону, потому что ты молод и глуп. Воздуха больше и смеяться, окунать босые ноги в воду, мчаться на велосипедах, смотреть на звездное небо и падать куда-то вглубь себя.<br/>Куроо вдруг снова оказался самим собой, будто назад во времени, потому что Цукишима смотрел на него и улыбался. Именно потому что чужой голос долго рассказывал о сложностях перевода в Токийский университет, а потом утянул в толпу за ритмом популярной и такой надоедливой мелодии. Они танцевали в гуще событий из таких же тел, совсем не притронулись к алкоголю, возможно потеряли друзей в движении, но нашлись сами.</p><p>Если бы можно было записывать взгляды на пленку, чтобы потом, обнявшись ногами под пледом, пересматривать перед сном, Куроо обязательно записал бы свой взгляд, который не отрывался от глаз напротив. Он записал бы мерцание ламп, в каждом из цветов которых он видел лишь Цукишиму. Гораздо позже он узнает, что не только для него танцевать - совсем непривычно, хотя расслабиться очень даже помогает. Может даже песню они забудут, потому что она совсем на втором плане, когда их руки сталкиваются, и Куроо вдруг решается. Он опускает взгляд, чтобы запомнить то секундное ощущение от пальцев, когда они переплетаются.<br/>- Я решил, - Цукишиме не нужно говорить громче, ведь Куроо кажется весь обратился в слух, - что попробовать стоит, потому что они никуда не уходят - он сжимает чужие пальцы чуть крепче, словно пытаясь унять честность за собственные чувства.<br/>- Тогда давай просто попробуем, - Куроо не знает, услышат его или нет. - В любом случае мы это заслужили.</p><p>Вечер закончится, но никто не будет жалеть. Впереди много разговоров, нежности, а главное времени, но именно в тот момент судьба кажется завершила свой круг. Переплетая пальцы, Куроо признал, что больше не будет никаких мантр, ведь теперь уже в их власти держаться так до конца.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>это мой первый опыт идти за вдохновением и выкладывать то, что уютно сидит в голове.<br/>возможны ошибки, но основную эмоцию, я надеюсь, удалось передать.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>